Hispanics are the fastest growing minority population in the United States. Data indicate that Hispanics are underserved and less likely to take part in cancer prevention and screening activities than their non-Hispanic white counterparts. The overall goal of this project is to work collaboratively with regional partners to reduce cancer disparities. It is the long-term goal of this proposed Center for Hispanic Health Promotion: Reducing Cancer Disparities to use a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach to reduce the cancer disparities experienced by Hispanics in the two regions selected for this project. Our short-term objectives are to: 1. Develop and enhance our existing relationships with community partners in Regions 1 and 2 to reduce cancer disparities among Latinos and members of the Yakama Nation (Administrative Core) 2. Increase health promotion outreach and cancer screening activities among Latinos and members of the Yakama Nation (Outreach Core); 3. Increase cervical cancer screening among Latinas using a rigorous research project (Research Core); 4. Develop and assess the feasibility of a sustainable support system for cancer patients and survivors (research Core); and 5. Train junior investigators, especially underrepresented minorities, in grant writing and CBPR to reduce cancer disparities. This proposed Community Networks Program (CNP) builds on our existing CNP (2005 - 2010). It proposes to add a randomized clinical trial to assess two different approaches to motivate cervical cancer screening. Further it adds a patient navigator approach to reduce time to follow-up of an abnormal pap test. The pilot project builds on existing community concerns. Through its outreach core, the proposed Center will spread information and support at the population level. The training core will help train a new generation of scientists in CBPR and scientific research. Through its four cores, the proposed Center will cover a myriad of cancer disparities and assist NCI in its endeavor to reduce such disparities.